dplfandomcom-20200214-history
Corrigan's Gang
Corrigan's Gang is a gang featured in Driver: Parallel Lines. They are brief allies to the player during the 1978 era, although they are the main antagonists during the 2006 era. Description Background Most of the gang's details are unknown, although it is presumed that the gang was established sometime during or before 1978 by Corrigan, a corrupted member of the New York Police Department. By 1978, the gang had four members; Bishop, a Vietnam War veteran, Slink, a pimp and gentlemen's club owner, Candy, a mastermind criminal serving a jail sentence for unknown reasons, and The Mexican, a muscle and weapons expertise. 1978 Era After having done several jobs for Slink and The Mexican, TK is introduced to the gang by Bishop, who he meets in his new apartment block. Bishop was sent by Corrigan after being informed of TK being a wheelman, who could help Bishop break Candy out of Riker's Island. After helping Bishop steal a Prison Van and scaring a prison guard for answers about the prison's security and layout, the jailbreak is finished successfully, with the crew celebrating Candy's release by going to a club in Greenwich Village. However, this is where Corrigan arrives, where he comes up with a new plan that could earn the gang a lot of money;by dealing cocaine during the nearby 1980s. However, Colombians leader Rafael Martinez has already started dealing cocaine, which causes a threat to Corrigan's operation. However, the group come up with a plan; By planting bombs in several locations throughout New York and in one of Martinez's convoy cars, they could kidnap Martinez and con the Colombians into releasing him by demanding a ransom, where once the money was obtained, Martinez will get murdered, scaring the Colombians away from drug dealing. Betrayal TK, with the help of Candy's planning and Bishop and The Mexican's combat, manages to rig a bomb into a Colombian's Land Roamer and several locations in New York, before kidnapping Martinez in his limousine, delivering Martinez to the warehouse. Eventually, the Colombians pay the ransom money, and TK manages to obtain it, defending themselves from Colombian gang members. The operation is met with success, but Corrigan decides to betray TK by framing him for the extortion and murder of Rafael Martinez (which TK saw Corrigan do after Martinez refused to take an offer), which lands TK 28 years in Sing Sing. 2006 Era TK, now released from prison, arrives back in New York, where he is informed of the changes that happened to the gang ever since the murder of Martinez; Slink had become a pimp who's gentlemen's club became a music video and pornography shooting business, as well as selling off young prostitutes and opened a chain of adult stores, Candy started an empire of criminal organizations, Bishop was importing and dealing heroin, and Corrigan was now the Commissioner of the New York Police Department. The Mexican, however, had went bankrupt, and was now an alcoholic working at an arcade in Queens. TK decides to assassinate The Mexican alone, who attempts to escape from TK on an L-Train. After an extensive chase, the train stops at Coney Island in Brooklyn, where a large shootout occurs between The Mexican's gunmen and TK. The Mexican is eventually killed by TK, who delivers his corpse to Corrigan to warn him that TK's manhunt has begun. A day after the shooting, Ray, TK's long-time friend, tells TK that he knows a woman who could help TK meet up with Candy. The two decide to drive over to the shooting range to meet her, but they are attacked by a hitman who destroys one of Ray's sports cars. The two give chase to the hitman, who they manage to kill, and eventually meet Maria, who tells TK that once he does enough errands for TK, she will allow him to meet Candy. However, soon after, one of TK and Maria's meetings is botched by a wave of several professional hitmen, calling the meeting off. TK manages to defeat the hitmen, escaping the location soon after. TK helps Maria by delivering her to a meeting in Red Hook and by delivering a sports bike to Candy's client, with TK telling Maria that Candy will be in touch. Ray tells TK that he has come up with a plan to kill Slink; Slink delivers party drugs into the city by using four rental cars, three of which are decoy cars. TK manages to track down the rental car containing the drugs and destroy it. This causes Slink to become even more paranoid, causing Ray to come up with another idea; Ray gives TK a heavily-armored sports car and tells him to destroy three of Slink's porn stores located around the Bronx. Having done so, he tells TK that a shipment of weapons is hidden in a pick up in LaGuardia Airport, and tells him to deliver the shipment. However, this turns out to be another hit by more professional hitmen, which TK manages to lose before delivering the pickup to Ray. Eventually, after luring the police into several of Bishop's drug deals, TK manages to kill both Slink and Bishop, respectively. Having done several jobs for Maria and Ray, Maria informs Ray that Candy would like to meet him in a sold-off estate house in Englewood, where Candy becomes angered by TK working with Maria, believing it to be an affair. Candy orders his hitmen to drug TK, before driving off to kill Maria. However, TK manages to escape the house while under the influence of drugs, and kills Candy. TK arrives back at Hunts Point that night, where he encounters Corrigan, who thanks TK for killing off the gang, who could have revealed evidence of the murder of Rafael Martinez. He then tells TK that in exchange for money to deal with his debt, Ray sold out to Corrigan by helping TK set up the assassinations of the gang. Corrigan decides to weaken TK by killing Ray, escaping the garage after a gung fight between him and TK. Maria, however, scares off Corrigan, and tells TK that she was working with Candy to find out who killed Rafael Martinez, and nows need Corrigan dead more than TK does. Maria tells TK that she has gained ahold of Candy's corpse and has put his body into the trunk of a police car, which she has also put C4 into. TK delivers the police car to the NYPD headquarters, where he uses the C4 to destroy Corrigan's office. After a gunfight between the police and security, TK escapes, but Maria tells TK that they will need to hit Corrigan's security (a mixture of special ops and ex-convicts) first. She manages to put Slink's corpse into Corrigan's limousine, which TK delivers to Corrigan's mansion, and destroys his security team. However, Maria informs TK that having done so, Corrigan is now under witness protection from evidence of the murder of Martinez in a safehouse in New Jersey. TK manages to reach Corrigan's hideout, where he reaches Corrigan after shooting through waves of his security. However, Corrigan manages to escape in a helicopter, which leads to TK giving chase to Corrigan throughout New Jersey. After gunning down Corrigan's helicopter, TK and Maria encounter Corrigan amongst the wreckage of the helicopter. TK decides to shoot Corrigan dead under his pleas, but Maria tells TK that she can make Corrigan suffer an even more painful death if he gives him to her and the Colombians. TK hands Corrigan over to Maria, who promises to make Corrigan pay for her father's death. With Corrigan's presumed death at the hands of the Colombians and the four members now dead, the gang disbands. Members *Corrigan (unknown status) - Leader, Director *Bishop (deceased) - Member *Slink (deceased) - Member *Candy (deceased) - Member, Coordinator *The Mexican (deceased) - Member *Terry Kidumms (formerly; Betrayed) - Member, Operator Category:Gangs Category:1978 Era Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters